


Caioma

by Espanholina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Canon Divergence, Cat, Endearing Nicknames, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lotor and Allura are just happy to have a break and spend an afternoon together, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, Season 6 Fix-It Fic, Some references to season 6 and 7 content but with different context, i guess you can call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espanholina/pseuds/Espanholina
Summary: Lotor and Allura adopt an abandoned black cat on Earth.
Relationships: Allura & Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Lotura
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Allura and Lotor's Domestic Adventures





	Caioma

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this comic by Jenny Jinya: https://jenny-jinya.tumblr.com/post/189270205740/full-and-finished-short-story-of-the-black-cat  
> (You can also see it on Webtoon by the name of Loving Reaper)
> 
> It made me cry so much I had to write this to cope with my feelings. I hope I made whomever is reading this happy. 
> 
> Also, Happy Holidays everyone!

It was a rare day. 

The clouds were still gray, the weather was still windy and the Garrison was still preparing to send Voltron and a good portion of fighters into space, but what made it rare was that today of all days, Emperor Lotor and Princess Allura were given a day off their duties. 

It hadn’t been long since the battle on earth ended, there was still much to do, but someone in the Garrison council thought they should show their first welcomed alien visitors a tour of their homeland. Or at least what was left of it. 

It was also a good opportunity to see the aftermath of the battle and bring backs reports from the city. 

“And here we are, the Regency Shopping Mall.” An officer, Marcia Reeves, parked the pickup truck they were using as a transport. She had been chosen as their tour guide for the day. “After the battle, this place became the main selling and buying point in the region. Whatever supplies we might need, from food to clothing to entertainment, this is the nearest place we can find them.” 

“I didn’t know humans also had malls.” Allura said as she left the vehicle. “Well, I can’t wait to see what they have in here.” 

“Maybe we can even find something sparkly for you, what do you think?.” Lotor lifted an eyebrow as he smiled and offered the princess his arm. 

Allura took it as she returned the smile. “I think you deserve something nice too, the sparkles can wait.” 

“But what if I want something sparkly too?” He joked and she giggled. 

“Then I’ll give you all the sparkles you want.” 

“You’re too kind, my love.” 

It had been almost a year since Lotor and Allura officially began their courtship. After all those months bonding and flirting while working together into building a ship from the trans-reality comet, the couple finally had their first kiss after their journey through the quintessence field. They also had to work together to defeat Honerva’s henchmen after she tried to put the Paladins against her own son, almost making them believe he had mercilessly killed alteans for his own gain, when in reality she had been the one doing it by blackmailing him into sending her alteans from his colony for her experiments, otherwise she would have told his father and he would have the entire colony decimated with him probably included. 

After the castle had been destroyed and the group found Lotor’s old generals, they were finally aware of what had been happening in the galaxy during their absence. Lotor had been declared dead, Voltron was missing and Honerva was nowhere to be seen. The power vaccum had submerged the galaxy into chaos. The paladins had to go back to Earth for the Castle’s plant, but Lotor had to stay behind to bring his empire back to its feet. He convinced his generals to join him once more for a noble cause and after another kiss, Allura and Lotor promised to meet each other again on Earth. 

And here they were now against all odds, finally together, arm in arm as they entered the semi restored building. 

There was a lot of commotion. All the shops seemed open. Allura and Lotor roamed around the place with Marcia behind them, occasionally explaining what this or that was. The couple attracted the attention of some passersby, some recognized the political figures, other were just drawn by their appearance. They were asked to take pictures with them and the strange term “selfie” was heard more than once in that afternoon. 

After looking at the windows of clothing and food stores, they were getting ready to leave, until a tiny room at a forgotten corner of the mall attracted Allura’s attention. 

“Marcia, what is that place?” 

“Oh, I think that would be an animal shelter, your Highness.” 

“We still have time, don’t we?” She asked the officer. 

The woman nodded and the three of them headed towards the place. 

* * *

“ _Hello!”_

Inside the shelter, a tiny black cat with one missing eye tried to call the attention of a customer by scratching her little cage. The customer ignored her and started looking at the other animals. 

Another one entered. 

_“I only got one eye, but I’m a really good kitty!”_ She climbed her cage, only to be ignored again. 

Another person. 

_“I’ll be your best friend.”_ She meowed. 

Not even a glance. 

That was enough to balance her confidence for today. She lowered her head along with her little ears and decided to stay put in her cage as she watched one of the customers walk out of the shop with another cat in their arms. 

The little cat had been in shelters for a long time now, unlike most of the other animals in there. After the Galra had attacked Earth a lot of animals had lost their families and a group of people decided to transform the mall’s pet shop into a shelter. No one would be buying pets in times of crisis, but maybe some would be willing to adopt them. 

Not her apparently. She remembered being found in the rubble of an old house, probably lost her eye there. She had been taken care of and managed to survive an infected wound, but not a lot of people looked at her after that. Some time had passed and many healthy animals had been adopted, it wasn’t easy to watch, but she was happy for them. Everybody deserves to have a home. 

She heard some conversation. The shelter owners seemed apprehensive as they looked directly at the black kitty. 

The kitty backed away inside her cage. She had a bad feeling. 

* * *

“Oh, I’ll be with you two in a minute. I have to answer this call.” 

“Don’t worry.” 

Allura and Lotor continued their way, while the officer stayed behind. 

“I’ll admit, I’ve been curious to see what Earth fauna looks like. All I’ve been able to see until now was Pidge’s dog.” Lotor said as they entered the shop. 

“The place does look a bit...gloomy.” Said the princess as her eyes roamed around. 

Allura seemed distracted with a particular pup and Lotor decided to roam around the shop. As the emperor walked, a tiny little black ball all curled up in a little cage called his attention. 

He bended his knees to get a better look of the little ball of fur unfurling into a familiar type of creature. 

“Hello there, little one.” He smiled. 

It seemed surprised to be noticed, its eye almost popping out. 

Curious, the other one was missing... 

Slowly, it started moving towards Lotor’s direction to sniff his hand. 

“I used to have a little friend just like you.” He said it more to himself than to the cat, remembering his long-time feline companion. So much time had passed since he lost Kova. 

Lotor put those thoughts aside and got up again, continuing to examine the animals as he wandered to a more secluded place in the shop. 

“I’ll take her out today.” 

_Hum?_

“It’s a pity, but she has been here for far too long, I doubt she’s gonna be adopted anytime soon, what with the eye thingy.” 

“Yeah... better just to end the suffering.” 

Lotor knitted his brows in unbelief. They couldn’t possibly be talking about... 

He immediately walked back towards that little cage. 

* * *

“Come here girl. You gotta go.” 

The man opened the black kitty’s cage trying to grab her. 

" _But... but I’m a good kitty._ _Did I do something wrong?_ ” 

But the man didn’t answer, he just grabbed her. 

This wasn’t fair, she felt like her little heart would sink. She could have screamed, scratched, but what was the point? People made sure to let her know she wasn’t wanted, she might as well- 

“Wait sir!” 

“ _What?”_

“What?” 

Lotor realized he seemed a little too desperate, so he straightened his shoulders in order to help him compose himself. 

“That cat you’re holding; I want to adopt her.” 

“Oh!” The man looked surprised, he looked back at the cat, who seemed to bear the same expression as him. 

“ _Can_ I adopt her?” Lotor said expectantly. 

“Lotor what is going on?” Allura suddenly came in after hearing the little commotion. 

“My love, can I speak with you for a moment?” 

“Of course.” 

He landed a hand on her back to guide her away from the man’s ears. 

“I want to adopt that cat.” He whispered. 

“Lotor dear, are you sure-” 

“I think they’re going to kill her if I don’t.” 

“What?!” The princess tried to stay as silent as she could, but she was in shock. Allura looked back at the little cat and her expression was filled with pity for the animal. “I can’t believe they would do that to an adorable little creature like that.” 

“I know, but I heard them talking...” 

Allura looked back at him and before he could add anything more to his sentence, she put a hand on his cheek and smiled as her eyes softened. As always, it made him smile too. They nodded their heads and he took her hand in his. The couple had its mind already set. 

“So...you still wanna keep her?” 

“We do.” They both smiled as the man placed the little black cat in Allura’s arms and she pat her head. 

“Aight’. I just need one of you to sign the adoption papers.” 

The little cat looked up at the pretty strange woman smiling at her. 

_“Are you going to keep me?_ ” 

Allura could swear her eye was sparkling. It just made her all the more endearing. 

“It’s all set up.” Lotor came back holding a piece of paper. He reached the cat to scratch her ears. 

“Welcome to the family, little one.” Allura talked to her as if she were a little baby. 

“We do need a name for her.” Lotor mused. 

“ _A name? I never had a name before!”_

There it was, that sparkle in her eye again. 

It only took a moment, a tick, a breath, and Allura knew. 

“Lotor, what do you think of the name Caioma?” She asked, not taking her eyes from their new friend. 

“I never heard it before, but sounds beautiful.” 

“It means ‘spark’ in altean.” 

“I think it is very appropriate then.” He smiled. “Aren’t you the prettiest little girl? Yes, you are!” Now _he_ was talking to Caioma as if she were a baby. 

“ _Thank you!”_ Caioma closed her eye as the big purple man caressed her once more. 

A name... and more importantly, a family! 

Sure, they didn’t look like anyone else she had seen before on Earth, but they did look like they would love her and that was all she needed.

The couple finally left the shop. Allura with Caioma still in her arms and Lotor with an arm around Allura’s shoulders. 

“You know, as happy as I am with the new addition to our family, I just realized we don’t know a lot about Earth cats.” 

“How different do you think they are from the cats we have in our system?” 

“I don’t know, but we are going to find out.” Lotor looked at Caioma as if to reassure her and ran his free hand on her little head. “I think she is going to be worth whatever work we may go through.” 

“Yes, don’t worry, little one. We’ll take very good care of you.” Allura used her baby voice again. “It’ll be very difficult for me to stop talking like that now.” 

They started laughing and kept walking until they heard a familiar voice. 

“Your Majesty, Your Highness. I’m sorry for the delay, I-” 

Marcia looked at the couple, then at the cat, then at the couple again and blinked. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Officer Reeves. Although, we do have another question: How do you take care of Earth cats?” 


End file.
